The Quest Of Failures
by Scourge627
Summary: Leopardstar and Mistyfoot go on a long journey to find the lost Skyclan. It goes terribly wrong. rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Journey Begins**_

**Leopardstar pov:**

**I was tired but restless in my den; I couldn't sleep so I wanted to have some company. I decided that the best way to get somebody to sleep with me is to get on the highrock and get everybody's attention. I clumsily climbed onto the highrock and sleepily called out; "ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO SWIM IN THE RIVER GATHER HERE BENEATH THE HIGHROCK FOR A CLAN MEETING." As my clan gathered I was thinking about what to say. "I am tired and can't sleep so if you would like to sleep with me please go to my den" I didn't look back as my clan dissembled. I padded to my den and saw Mistyfoot waiting for me. She looked surprised; probably because of my astonished face. "Err… Mistyfoot, hi. I am glad that you came to keep my company." Mistyfoot's surprised faded into a warm smile as I went to my nest and invited her in. I was sleeping in an instant; 'snore'.**

**Mistyfoot pov:**

**I honestly couldn't sleep either so when Leopardstar asked if anybody would sleep with her I knew I should. I snuggled in the leader's nest and was asleep within seconds. 'Yawn' I woke up and had then realized that I was with Leopardstar in her nest. I waited for her to wake up before I got out of the nest. It seemed like forever until Leopardstar woke up. When she finally did dawn light was shining in through the lichen hanging on the den entrance. "Good morning Mistyfoot, Have you sent out the patrols for today yet?" I had totally forgotten about patrols and being deputy. "Umm, not yet, I'll get to them right away." Before I could go anywhere Leopardstar jumped up shrieking; "WHAT, YOU USLESS BALL OF FLUFF! I THOUGHT I MADE A GOOD CHOICE FOR DEPUTY FOR ONCE! BUT NO, YOU ARE LIKE THE REST OF THEM; ALWAYS FORGETTING THE PATROLS! YOU ARE THE BEST DEPUTY SO FAR, AND WHEN YOU DIE I WILL LOVE THAT DAY! LOVE IT!" I was taken aback. I rushed out of the den to only find myself facing up to a mob of Warriors. I went to my place under the highrock and started ordering out the patrols. I quickly finished and went back to Leopardstar in her den to tell her all is ok. "Leopardstar, may I come in?" "Yes Mistyfoot, I must speak to you." I walked in nervously and saw Leopardstar sitting with her tail wrapped around her paws. Leopardstar spoke first; "Mistyfoot, we are going on a long journey together to the lost Skyclan."**

**Leopardstar pov:**

**I could tell that Mistyfoot was stunned at my decision. But all she did was shrug and ask "When are we going and can I gather herbs from Mudfur first?" I had no idea of what to say but I just blurted out; "We are going know and don't get herbs." And with that I was off, Mistyfoot had no choice but to follow. I rushed out of camp and avoided any questions about where we're going. I had no clue about where to go so I just followed the river. We were just entering Windclan territory when we heard a yowl from above us on the moors. I looked up and saw 4 outlines on the horizon facing us. As they ran down the hill I made out features, I saw; Onewhisker, Crowpaw, Deadfoot, and Tornear. Onewhisker padded up to us and growled; "why are you on Windclan territory?" I was mad at them for stopping us. "We are going to find the lost Skyclan."**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The wrong direction**_

**Leopardstar pov:**

**I smirked as I saw the astonished look on Onewhisker's face as I told him where I was going. I took the distraction to quickly slip by the Windclan patrol. Mistyfoot followed me as I ran next to river once again, in search for the lost Skyclan. After a while I got tired so I signaled for Mistyfoot to slow down. It was nearly Dusk so I decided to stop and make a den for the night. Mistyfoot gathered reeds and mud while I sniffed out a dry place to shelter us while we slept. I found a low branch to shelter us from so Mistyfoot could shape the nest. She was busy doing so while I was padding back to the river in search for a fish. I sat on the bank staring at the water; I saw a silver fish slip by so I flashed out a paw to catch it. It flopped on the bank for a bit; I loved watching other animals and clans suffer. I finally killed the fish with a sharp nip on its spine. I carried it over to where Mistyfoot was just finishing up the nest. "All set?" I asked. She nodded while I was placing the fish down. We crouched down to eat. I took a huge mouthful and gulped it down, Mistyfoot did the same. Soon our prey was gone; we curled up in the nest to sleep for the night.**

**Mistyfoot pov:**

**I yawned and tried to get in a comfortable position. I could tell that Leopardstar was also having trouble sleeping. I stopped fidgeting and finally fell asleep. The next morning I once again woke up with Leopardstar. But this time she was already up and rapidly eating a small pile of fish. I went to the river and joked; "Hey Leopardstar, did you leave any fish in the river for me?" Leopardstar let out an amused snort. After I had caught myself a trout and ate it quickly we were ready to go. Leopardstar and I raced along the riverside hoping to get to Skyclan soon. I skidded to a halt and sniffed the air. I smelled a nearby she-badger and her cubs nearby! "Leopardstar, I smell badgers nearby. We should go, and fast" I hissed to Leopardstar. She nodded as she crouched down to stalk the other way, back where we came from. I thought we had gotten a safe distance away so I suggested to Leopardstar; "Maybe we could swim across the river and then continue on?" She was in deep thought but when I spoke she was leaping up and yowled; "THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" I think that Leopardstar yowled too loud because I saw wild movement in the bushes. I glanced in that direction and I saw the she-badger, she roared. It seemed that was all we needed so we leaped for the river and swam across it. Luckily it wasn't far so we quickly got on the other side and sat there, hunched over and panting. **

**Leopardstar pov:**

**After we escaped the she-badger I knew that we must travel on to Skyclan. I raced the right direction with Mistyfoot a few tail-lengths behind. It was already sunset by the time we had traveled about a mile. I peered out ahead and saw nothing but a huge green field going on for endless miles. "Uh, Mistyfoot, I am pretty sure that we are going the wrong way"**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The other way**_

**Mistyfoot pov:**

"**What!" I snarled. Leopardstar gestured toward an endless field that goes on for miles. I was furious at her for bringing me this far, only to go the wrong direction. And in the first place; I never wanted to come on this stupid journey anyways. I leaped on Leopardstar in rage and tried to kill her. I had surprise as my advantage so it took a while for her to register what was happening. I clawed at her eyes and sliced at her nose. I saw blood spurt out where I clawed her. She started fighting back and flashed her paw in my shoulder. Leopardstar drew blood. I got pinned down and started scraping her belly with unsheathed claws. I finally kicked her off and we tumbled down the riverbank. We floundered in the water and I pushed her under. I saw bubbles floating to the surface. I let her up and growled; "Do you surrender?" Leopardstar grunted and nodded. **

**Leopardstar pov:**

**I spluttered in the water trying to regain consciousness. I noticed that it was almost moonhigh. I was too tired to make a nest so I slumped to the ground where I was. I instantly fell asleep, 'snore'. I woke up with the river splashing against my wounds. I looked around for Mistyfoot; I saw her outline in the field I showed her last night. I caught a fish and crouched down to eat it. When I was finished eating I padded back the way we came with my head down and tail dragging in the dust. I turned around to check again for Mistyfoot; I saw her bounding over to me. **_**Uh-oh**_**, I thought. I ran away from Mistyfoot willing to Starclan that she wouldn't catch me. She easily caught up to me in a few bounds; "Leopardstar, wait!" I stopped and waited for Mistyfoot to speak. "Leopardstar, I am sorry for attacking you, I was just so frustrated that we went the wrong way." She bowed her head. "It's ok, I'm sorry too for taking you the wrong way. Let's keep going and go the right way this time." I answered. We walked away; pelts brushing. We went a good 3 miles before we were tired. I looked at the sky; it was darkening. I went to the bank to catch a couple fish. I easily scooped them out of the water and brought them to Mistyfoot. She had already made a nest big enough for the 2 of us. I greedily gulped down one of the fish while Mistyfoot ate the other. I climbed in the nest and was asleep in seconds.**

**Mistyfoot pov:**

**I felt guilty for attacking Leopardstar. I padded into the nest after her. I looked at the stars and prayed to Starclan that tomorrow will be good. I was asleep in a few minutes, 'snore'. I woke up and sunlight was shining through the leaves of nearby trees and bushes. Leopardstar was still sleeping, so I crept over to the river and sat silently waiting for a fish. I barely missed a plump carp. I luckily got the fish and ate it in a few ravenous bites. Leopardstar was waking up when I was just finishing a drink of water. She didn't bother catching anything so we were setting off on our journey once again. I looked around the environment and saw multiple things that I missed looking at on the other side of the river. I glanced to our right and saw a small pond. "Hey Leopardstar, I see a pond over there. Do you want to go swimming?" I angled me ears to the direction of the pond. I saw Leopardstar nod vigorously, she ran off and I followed. I playfully leaped in the pond and started swimming towards the middle. I got tired and the swim to the shore was too far to make it there without drowning. "Leopardstar, help me! I am too tired to swim to shore!" Leopardstar swam over strongly, but when she got to where I was in the pond I could tell that she was also tiring. She tried to help me swim to shore but I must have been too heavy for her so she let me sink. I tried to claw my way to the surface but I was too tired. I was running out of air as I sank to the bottom. I peered through the turquoise water and saw a blurred golden shape also sinking to the bottom. I was trying to hold my breath but I couldn't so I wasted my last air bubble. I was at the bottom and so was Leopardstar. I swam over to her and sat on the sand. I realized that her eyes weren't even open. I tried to at least save myself and swim to shore but I needed rest too much. I lost consciousness as I also closed my eyes and fell to the sandy bottom of the pond.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Almost there… not**_

Leopardstar pov:

The last thing I remembered was slowly sinking to the bottom of the pond. I desperately needed air, my lungs were burning. I guessed that Mistyfoot felt the same. I had to swim to the surface and then to the shore. But I couldn't leave my loyal deputy behind. I grabbed her scruff in my strong jaws and started to paddle upward. I eventually surfaced with Mistyfoot and treaded water for a minute. I felt Mistyfoot struggle in my grasp and open her eyes. "Leopardstar! You saved me from drowning! Thank you so much." I dropped her and together we swam to shore. Once there I collapsed on the dry sand and instantly shut my eyes to sleep.

Mistyfoot pov:

I was saved at last! Now I feel really guilty; Leopardstar saved my life after I tried to kill her. I curled up next to Leopardstar and fell asleep. I had nightmares about drowning and never being heard of again. "Good morning Leopardstar, again, thank you for saving me from drowning back there." Leopardstar didn't answer but nodded so I know that she heard me. I was starving but couldn't even think about going back in that pond. Leopardstar padded away from the water and back to the river that should take us to the lost Skyclan. And I gratefully followed her. After about a couple miles we were tiring. I slumped down in an elder bush. "Leopardstar, I'm pooped. Let's stop for the night." She grunted in agreement. I went to the river's edge and caught two trout. I walked back to Leopardstar who was shaping a nest and placed down the fish. I quickly finished the first and nudged the second fish closer to Leopardstar. "Thanks Mistyfoot, but I can catch my own. I am not a kit you know." I shrugged and ate the other fish. I stepped into our shared nest and fell asleep.

Leopardstar pov:

I caught my own two fish and greedily gulped them down. Then I padded to the nest and lie down next to Mistyfoot; 'snore'. I woke up expecting to be in my den but yet again, next to Mistyfoot. I was starting to get sick of her. I decided that I would pretend to scout ahead but would really cut through the trees and go back to camp. "Err, Mistyfoot, I'm going to scout ahead. Bye" I rushed off and when I was a safe distance away I leaped into the bushes. I made sure to be absolutely silent when I cut through the trees and went to Riverclan. Screw Skyclan, I doubt that they even exist. It must be a tale for kits. I kept going on with a steady pace until I heard a cat mumbling. I scented Mistyfoot; I quickly rolled in a patch of ferns to hide my smell. I crouched in the ferns and waited for Mistyfoot to leave. I noticed that it was already getting dark so I crept out of the trees and padded to the river. I flashed out my paw when I saw a dark shadow swim by. I had caught a piece of seaweed. That must mean there is an ocean nearby. I heard a squawk and looked up, I saw a gull passing overhear with seaweed in its beak. I realized that it dropped a piece of seaweed somewhere back where Mistyfoot is. I crept back in the trees and found another patch of ferns to sleep in. I was asleep in seconds; 'snore'.

Mistyfoot pov:

I wonder why Leopardstar rushed off so quickly. Ah ha! She must want some alone time. It's getting dark, Leopardstar must be back soon. I can't stop without finding her. Even though I as tired as a twoleg out as sea I have to go on. I am so tired I can't fulfill my mental promise. I must stop; I was lying down and falling asleep in moments. 'Snore'.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Trouble ahead**_

**Leopardstar pov:**

**Ha! Mistyfoot must think I'm still with her on this journey to find the so called Skyclan. I better not waste any time thinking; I left a clan without a leader or deputy. But I'm starving; I need to catch a fish. Wow! That's a lot of fish hurrying away from where Mistyfoot is. So my plan is to wade in the river and when I see a fish pounce on it, kill it, and toss it on shore. I got 7 fish; I should eat them all so all of Riverclan will be jealous and ask me to take them there. I just love evil plans, moohahahahaha!**

**Mistyfoot pov:**

**There's no trace of Leopardstar anywhere. I think she tricked me, I am so dumb. She probably cut through the trees and went back to Riverclan. Well, someone has to make the journey and that someone will be me! I will keep going until I find Skyclan's lost home. Hmm, if Skyclan lives in the sky the first place I should look is on a high cliff. Hey, I see a cliff over there! Awww, there aren't any cats around here. Skyclan might live in the trees! I see lots of trees in that forest. The tallest tree is this way. I should go right and after the rock that looks like a bunny the tallest tree will stand. I'll go over my route again; go right until the bunny rock and done! So there's bunny rock and the tallest tree is here. Whoa, that tree is ta-all. I once saw a Thunderclan cat climb a tree and they jump onto the lowest branch. Then they keep on going upwards until they couldn't go up anymore. This is harder than I thought, I cannot stop though. I am finally at the top of this tree, no Skyclan, sadly. I bet Skyclan can fly, that is how they got their clan name. If Skyclan can fly, then so can Riverclan. We're all cats and I don't think the any forest clan has tried flying yet. I do not know how to get off a tree so I will copy Skyclan and fly off the tree. 3, 2, 1, JUMP! "AHHHHHHHH!" I can't fly, I was wrong about Skyclan. I hit the ground with a bone-jarring thud.**

**Leopardstar pov: **

**I saw Windclan, almost at Riverclan. I had just thought about what the patrols would do if I got caught. I imagined them keeping me prisoner in their camp for a long time. I crossed the moors and after about half way I saw 3 cats rushing down to catch me. I hoped they wouldn't see me so I crouched down behind the heather. I recognized Tornear, Deadfoot, and Crowpaw. "Who's there?" I pressed myself down further hoping that the Windclan cats wouldn't see me. Crowpaw bounded forward and easily found my hiding place. He called to the rest of the patrol to come over. "Leopardstar, why are you on Windclan territory?" Tornear growled. "I'm crossing back into Riverclan, let me pass." "No, you're coming with us to tell Tallstar about this." I padded to the Windclan camp behind Deadfoot and with Tornear behind us. Crowpaw had already ran ahead to warn Tallstar. When I got to their camp I was escorted to Tallstar's den. "Hello Leopardstar, Crowpaw tells me that you were trespassing on Windclan territory. Why is that?" I was greeted with a frown. "I was crossing back to Riverclan hunting grounds." "You weren't coming from the moonstone so where were you coming from?" I was thinking about whether I should tell the truth or not. "I was going for a journey to get away from the clans for a while." Tallstar actually believed me. "I do not care if you were going on a long journey or not, you will be prisoner for a quarter moon. After that I will put you on Shadowclan territory to be their prisoner." Deadfoot took me to a small cave on the outside of the camp. I was left there with Tornear as my guard.**

**Mistyfoot pov:**

**I thought I broke a lot of bones when I fell out of the tree while trying to fly. At least I got down, the painful way. I was very wrong about Skyclan being able to fly. I tried to stand up and walk a few steps. I almost died; when I next see Leopardstar I will kill her. I walked about a half of a mile before my wounds started hurting. I flopped down where I was and couldn't make a nest or hunt. I would continue on in the morning, I instantly fell asleep. 'Snore'.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Escape the danger**_

**Leopardstar pov:**

**I hated it at Windclan; I only get half of a rabbit every day. I wonder how Mistyfoot is doing on her journey to 'Skyclan'. I've been stuck in this rotten cave for almost a quarter moon. It should be any day now that I leave Windclan, but then I have to go to Shadowclan. I'll just sneak off when Windclan puts me in their territory! "Leopardstar, at sunhigh tomorrow we are going to give you to Shadowclan." I was awoken from my thoughts when Tornear spoke to me. I politely nodded and was thinking again. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw another cat from a different clan in Shadowclan. I was tired so I curled up on the grass and fell asleep, 'snore'.**

**Mistyfoot pov:**

'**Yawn' I woke up and was stiff from my fall out of the tree. I promised myself that I would move on in the morning so now or never. I heaved myself to my paws and stretched. I howled at the agonizing pain as I stretched. I scented a new smell; it was like cats and trees. Kind of like Thunderclan except with a hint of river. I rushed forward as fast as I could which wasn't too fast. I heard voices and crept toward them slowly. I peered out from behind a rock and saw what looked like two mentors and their apprentices. I found it, I found the lost Skyclan! I'll wait until dark then sneak to where the scent is strongest. That would be the camp so I politely wait where I smell herbs. All medicine cats are friendly so I won't get my face clawed off by her. Then she will take me to the leader and I'll talk about my journey and stay with them for a moon. Perfect, I just need to rest some more first. Snore'.**

**Leopardstar pov:**

**I awoke with a fierce shove by the guard. I looked at the sky and it was sunhigh, I heaved myself to my paws and stepped outside. I followed Tornear to Tallstar and said farewell. Tallstar called over Onewhisker, Deadfoot, and Crowpaw to lead me to Shadowclan. We were almost there when I heard my belly growl and asked to stop by the river. "Can we stop by the river, I'm starving?" "No." I sadly padded after the patrol until we got to Shadowclan. We patiently waited for a patrol to pass. At sundown the bushes rustled and three cats came out. "Hello Onewhisker, Deadfoot, Crowpaw, and Leopardstar. What brings you to our territory right now?" their stares were intense and no matter how friendly they tried to seem, I knew that the cats were angry. Deadfoot answered first; "we caught Leopardstar trespassing on our territory and after a quarter moon in the dungeon we decided to pass her on to Shadowclan." The Shadowclan patrol leader nodded and signaled for me to follow them. **_**Oh no!**_** I thought, Shadowclan is the meanest clan in the forest.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Not again!**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Mistyfoot pov:

I had my plan all set. _First I wait until moonhigh, then I sneak into their camp, lastly I wait for the medicine cat outside of her den! _It was almost dark so I padded over to the river and sat patiently for a fish to swim by. I only caught a small salmon but it was all I needed to stay awake. As I ate in silence, I noticed that it was nearly moonhigh so I should get going now. It was a long walk but I finally got there and crept over to where the scent of herbs was strongest. I could hear kits mewling in what I thought the nursery might be and the soft hushed voice of the queens. I politely waited right outside the medicine den for someone to notice me. I thought about resting until it was dawn but if some cat saw me and freaked out it would ruin my whole plan. I just sat there and thought about all the nice warriors and cute kits that could welcome me to Skyclan.

Leopardstar pov:

I was almost at the Shadowclan camp when a thorn stabbed my paw; "Ouch! That hurt!" The leader from the patrol looked back at me and mumbled something then continued padding to the camp. I pretended to ignore him and followed him again. When we finally got there I was taken immediately to Blackstar. "Hello Blackstar." I meowed coolly. "Leopardstar, what brings you to our territory this late?" "I was traveling and got caught in Windclan territory. They brought me over here after it has been a quarter moon." "Blackstar dipped his head to the patrol that escorted me here and they took me to a small sheltered hole in the ground. I crawled inside and was not alone, I also saw the Thunderclan Warrior Graystripe. I wasn't surprised because of how evil and sly Shadowclan can get. I got comfortable in the hole and decided to rest a while after a day of walking and getting in trouble.

Mistyfoot pov:

It was dawn and I heard the medicine cat waking up and smelling the air. "Who's there?" She mumbled and plodded outside. "Hello there, my name is Mistyfoot from Riverclan. I have come on a long journey from the clans and would like to stay here for a while. If it's ok with your leader, that is." The Skyclan medicine cat was just realizing that I wasn't one of her own clan and replied; "My name is Echosong and this is Skyclan. I am the clan medicine cat and our leader is Leafstar. Let me take you to her and you may talk in peace." I gleefully followed Echosong to the leader's den and walked inside. "My name is Leafstar, why are you in Skyclan right now? It is very early and you must have been traveling for at least a moon. Where are you from and are there any others with you?" I didn't know what question to answer first so I did all in one. "My name is Mistyfoot from Riverclan and I have been traveling for so long, I am wondering if I can stay here for a while." Leafstar looked furious so I took a step back. "What the hell! You are from _Riverclan_? Those clans of yours are crappy. They kicked out Skyclan from the forest!" I was ready to bolt if she attacked me. "Echosong, call Sharpclaw and tell him to block the entrance to my den." I was really nervous now, there would be a full grown warrior guarding the only way out of Leafstar's den. The cat called Sharpclaw rushed over to the opening and stood guard. Echosong slipped out right before and pattered away on quick paws. Leafstar lunged for my throat and tried to bite it. I whisked away right in time and knocked into Sharpclaw. My strength surprised him so he fell over and I ran as fast as a Riverclan cat could go. I was out of the camp in seconds with all the Skyclan Warriors chasing me with the speed of light. _Oh No! I'll get killed from these cat is they don't stop soon!_ "Ahhhh"


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

_**A bee-brained journey**_

Leopardstar pov:

I woke up from a long nap and realized that Graystripe was gone. I scented the air and he was long gone. I felt like I needed to tell one of the guards but then I thought better of it. If they saw me I would be on top of their fresh-kill pile. I searched around the small hole looking for a second way out. I found nothing and knew I had to dig my way out. At the far end of the hole I unsheathed my claws and dug until my paws were sore. I dug about a few feet and promised myself that tomorrow I would dig upwards. I rested for the night and I woke refreshed and ready to escape. I only dug a foot until I felt a fresh breeze. I pushed my body up and realized I was in the Warrior's den! I looked around to see Russetfur, the deputy, staring right at me. "Leopardstar, why are you in the Warrior's den, you are supposed to be imprisoned in _the hole._" "Err… I kind of, maybe, probably tried to escape." "YOU DID WHAT!? I AM GOING TO GET BLACKSTAR RIGHT NOW!" and with that, Russetfur stormed off. I quickly backed into the hole and did my best to fill it up. There was now no evidence that I got into the Warrior's den. I heard voices muttering from above and did my best to make them out; "I swear, she was right here" "Russetfur, if there is any proof that she got out then show me." B-but, I know she was here, let's go ask her." I felt footsteps thundering above the hole and rushed to the entrance to try and cover up the escape route. "Leopardstar, come here." I nervously padded to the voice and saw Blackstar staring down at me. "Yes, Blackstar?" "I would like to speak to you in my den, NOW!"

Mistyfoot pov:

I knew exactly what to do for revenge. First, sneak into Skyclan's camp (again). Next, sneak into the nursery, then, sneak one of the kits out. Finally, sneak back to Riverclan. I always sneak, everyone should sneak. Ha! Sneakity, sneak, sneak, sneak. Hey, look at that mouse sneaking to that tree. I carefully padded to where I first entered the camp, which was last night. I made sure nobody was looking, and then silently raced over to the nursery where I could hear kits mewling. I squeezed in the entrance and scented a small bundle of fur at my paws. I reached down and grabbed the kit's scruff and lifted it out of its mother's nest. I slowly sneaked to the camp entrance, making sure the kit was still sleeping. I slipped outside to where I camped for the night and hid, waiting for sleep to come. _What a bee-brained journey._

Leopardstar pov:

I padded to Blackstar's den with Russetfur close behind. I made myself comfortable and nodded to Blackstar to speak: "Is it true what Russetfur told me, that you tried to escape?" I didn't want to die so I lied; "of course not, I'm a clan leader for Starclan's sake!" Blackstar nodded and glared at Russetfur, "Russetfur, for lying to your clan leader I will commend you to be a kit for the next 6 moons of your life. Only kits lie and I'm sure Nettlewhisker will be glad to take care of you, considering that her kits are due in a week." Russetfur sobbed and raced out of Blackstar's den into the nursery. I heard Nettlewhisker snarl and shuffling around in the nursery to make room for Russetfur. I sighed with relief and went back to the hole to fall asleep. _What a bee-brained journey._


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 9**_

_**ON The Way Home**_

**Mistyfoot Pov:**

**I woke up with a small scrap of fur sleeping soundly next to me. All that happened the night before flashed back to my mind: stealing a Skyclan kit and trying to go back to Riverclan. I gently picked up the kit and padded back to the river only pausing to catch a fish. I gulped it down quickly and continued on. It was almost sunhigh and the kit was waking up. It mewled with hunger so I laid it down on a pile of ferns and bolted to the river for another fish. This one was small and I chewed it up really small for the kit. I realized the kit was a male and he needed a name. **_**Hmmmm…. Ah Ha! Tigerkit, to give him all the strength he needs and to make Leopardstar jealous! **_**I gave the fish to Tigerkit and wondered what Leopardstar was doing. Tigerkit was a russet- furred cat with black tabby stripes; like a tiger. He finished eating so I picked him up and went on. I couldn't stop even though his mewls of protest were hurting my ears. I flattened them against my head and loosened the grip on Tigerkit's scruff. He quieted down and I realized I was tired, I found a moss bed that smelled very faintly of Leopardstar! I curled up in it with Tigerkit and looked behind us to only find mist and fog; the gorge must be far away. The fog quickly cleared away and I realized I was wrong; the gorge towered above us like a pile of monsters. I looked away and fell asleep with Tigerkit on my flank. 'Snore'**

**Leopardstar Pov:**

**I woke up thinking I was in my den back at camp. I saw dawn light flittering through the hole's entrance and heard Russetkit hissing and spitting at Nettlewhisker for caring for her like a loving mother. Blackstar himself brought me a fat rabbit and dipped his head to me at the entrance. The whole clan acted as if I was a Starclan warrior! **_**I could get used to this.**_** I dragged the rabbit towards me and invited Blackstar to share. He nodded and entered the hole with me. We shared the rabbit and as he was washing his paws I fell asleep in a corner. I wasn't really sleeping and saw Blackstar pad over to me and sniff my paws. He swiftly licked my ears and lay down in a ball next to me. I almost purred with amusement but stopped myself. I slept deeply for about an hour and woke up to see blackstar leaving the hole with a smile on his face. The second he left I decided to escape that night and get back to Riverclan. I sat by the hole's entrance and watched the warriors and apprentices doing their duties. It was almost dawn and the warrior Mintfur rushed to me saying Blackstar wanted to see me. I went to his den and there was a large squirrel at his paws. "I caught it myself, let's share it." I nodded and crouched down next to the squirrel to take a bite. I let Blackstar take second bite and the squirrel was quickly finished. He escorted me to the hole and meowed: "Leopardstar, you will be staying here for a while." I backed away with him advancing towards me. I crouched at the back of the hole and growled. Blackstar backed away with fear in his eyes. I watched him go and forgetting to escape during the night, fell asleep. I woke up before dawn with blackstar cleaning himself, and me! He didn't notice me being awake so I wanted it to stay that way. I closed my eyes until he left and checked for guards, there weren't any so I bolted to the camp entrance and back to the river. I leaped in and swam to Riverclan. I was too tired to go any further so I slumped down and slept right there.**

**Mistyfoot Pov: **

**The first thing I did when I woke up was catching two fish for me and Tigerkit. He looked like he was 5 moons old and almost ready to be an apprentice. I fed him and scooped him up to rush back to Riverclan as fast as possible. I knew that if all I did was run until dusk I would almost be at Riverclan. I ran way past dusk and saw Riverclan's river! I leapt in struggling to keep Tigerkit above water and scented Leopardstar nearby. I found her sleeping on some of Dawnflower's herbs. I crushed the rest of them as I curled up next to Leopardstar. She smelled faintly of Blackstar so I thought he captured her. He probably did so I stopped worrying and fell asleep.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Rejected**_

**Leopardstar Pov:**

**I woke up and thought I was in the hole. I then remembered that I had crossed the river and entered Riverclan territory the night before. I scented Mistyfoot close by and looked around. She was snoring next to a kit; one that looked just like a tiger! I rushed over to wake Mistyfoot up and saw that she was flickering her eyelids. She popped open he eyes and wildly looked around. Her eyes locked with mine and we stared at each other for a few minutes. I blinked and started to say 'good morning' but was cut off by Mistyfoot hissing "You liar, ditcher, betrayer! You left me in the middle of this, this stupid excuse of a journey. YOU SLOW WITTED SQUIRREL! I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" and with that, Mistyfoot leapt at my throat and slashed it with all claws unsheathed. I fell back with a grunt and dodged her next blow. I darted behind Mistyfoot and grabbed the kit. I held it over the river and growled to Mistyfoot: "stop or the kit gets it." She was terrified and slowly nodded. I placed down the kit and bolted to camp. I jumped in and yowled "I'm back!" all the warriors stared at me until Gingertail stepped forward "hello Leopardstar, welcome to Vixenclan. A lot happened while you were away. Shadowclan is now Darkclan, Windclan is Swiftclan, and Thunderclan is Treeclan. My name is Gingerstar now, our deputy is Mothlight and medicine cat is Fuzzfoot. You missed the examination to be a Warrior cat so please leave now. Grasswhisker and Breezefeather will escort you to the border." A black tom and gray she-cat stepped up and nudged me away. I yowled in protest; "But I'm the leader of this clan, I won't let you take it from me…" I left my clan and was sent back to Mistyfoot and the tiger kit. "Mistyfoot!" I wailed. "I was rejected. I cannot live on with this pain; I will kill myself for this selfishness. I left my clan when they didn't need me that much and now Gingerstar is leader. I wasn't there for the exam." I spat the last words out. I will do suicide to myself.**

**Mistyfoot Pov:**

**I decided to go to the Riverclan camp for myself and see if what Leopardstar tells me is true. I was on my way in when I saw Gingerstar ordering cats around angrily. I padded up to her with legs stiff with fury and snarled "What do you think you're doing?" Once all the cats noticed me they yowled "Mistyfoot is back! All hail Mistyfoot!" then cats started to throw fresh-kill at me and I passed out from a frozen trout. Eventually I woke up and Gingerstar was there with her jaws parted to speak "Mistyfoot, you will now be the new deputy of Vixenclan." I was utterly confused. "What Vixenclan?" "Oh, you probably didn't know this but Riverclan is now Vixenclan, Shadowclan is Darkclan, Windclan is Swiftclan, and Thunderclan is Treeclan. Would you like to take the exam to be an official warrior?" "Only if Leopardstar can too." "Well… Err… Umm… How about you pick any other cat not already in a different clan to join automatically with you?" "I went to Skyclan with Leopardstar while I was away and I kinda stole a kit and named him Tigerkit. Can he join?" "A KIT! ARE YOU INSANE!?" "Yes, Gingerstar, I am indeed insane." "Fine, I guess he can join." I rushed out of Vixenclan camp and to Tigerkit. I scooped him up by his scruff and was off again. I blocked out all other sounds other than the welcoming cheers from all of Vixenclan. They all gasped when they saw Tigerkit and one queen bolted up and took him to the nursery. I was about to follow but the warriors' ranks closed and I couldn't get to Tigerkit. I ignored him for a while when I shared prey with my clan mates.**

**Leopardstar pov:**

**It's been a long time since Mistyfoot left; I hoped she and Tigerkit were ok. I thought about seeing if they were fine but then realized what Gingerstar would do to me if I returned. I remembered that my life wasn't worth living for so I ran over to the river. I gulped before diving in; I stayed under for as long as I could. I didn't fight the urge to gulp in water and sucked it in. I passed out and before I knew it I was in Straclan.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The rebornation**_

**Mistyfoot pov:**

**I was tired from all the welcoming cheers of Vixenclan and politely asked one of the apprentices named Dirtpaw (lol), to make me a nest with the finest of reeds and catch me the plumpest fish. He obeyed without question and rushed off. I decided to pay a visit to the nursery and see Tigerkit. He was about 5 moons old so he'd be an apprentice soon. I hoped Grasswhisker would mentor him because she is a loyal, courageous cat. By the time Dirtpaw finished his job I was ready to eat and sleep. I gulped down the fish in literally 5 seconds. I curled up and I was soon sleeping. 'Snore'.**

**Tigerkit pov:**

**I was in a new place, without Mistyfoot. I mewled in hunger, wanting to eat but all I got was a swat to my ear. I silenced and fell asleep with a hungry belly. In my dream I was walking in an eerie forest, with no company at all. All of a sudden I saw a flash of tabby and a large cat came through the bushes who looked a lot like me. I cocked my head and asked "Hi, I'm Tigerkit, who're you?" The tabby replied "Hello, little Tigerkit, my name is Tiger**_**star **_**and I am here to teach you all about being a warrior cat. Doesn't that sound exciting?" "It sure does! When can we start?" "How 'bout tomorrow night so you can get used to this new place. Ok?" "Yeppers! See you tomorrow Tigerstar!" I had an interesting conversation with Tigerstar and already liked him. I woke up with a yawn and glared angrily at the cat who whapped me the night before. She didn't notice and stepped out of the nest to eat. I followed her out and looked around for Mistyfoot. I saw her exiting the dirt-place and bounced over. "Hi Mistyfoot!" "Hello, Tigerkit, did you realize that in 1 moon you'll be an apprentice?" Mistyfoot murmured sluggishly. I nodded vigorously. She went to the fresh-kill pile with me following and snatched up a trout. I happily skipped after her and dug into the fish when she placed it down. Mistyfoot purred with amusement and tucked in with me. We quickly finished the fish and went to take a nap in the morning sun. 'Snore'.**

**Leopardstar pov: **

**I woke up in Starclan with sore lungs and looked around. I saw a line and went over to see what it was. The cat who I asked replied "You must pass the gate to enter Starclan and be accepted. I nodded and stepped in line. I was soon in front and the cat that was guarding the gate mewed "how'd you die." I replied "drowned." The guarding cat flicked her tail away so I could pass through. I happily leaped into Starclan's hunting grounds and found a cat to talk to. We had a long talk and I left to find someplace to sleep. I drowsily curled up and instantly slept. 'Snore'.**

**A/N**

**Contest time everyone! Whoever is the 30th reviewer gets to know how this story will turn out!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Night Training**_

**NONE of this really happened… (Warning)**

**Tigerkit Pov:**

**I woke up one morning to Mistyfoot softly calling my name from the nursery entrance. I yawned and padded outside. Just then Gingerstar leaped on the high rock and called out: "ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO SWIM IN THE RIVER JOIN ME****THE GREAT AND POWERFUL GINGERSTAR****AT THE AWESOME HIGH ROCK FOR A SUCKISH CLAN MEETING!" After I saw the Clan gather, I was called up to the high rock. **_**What an honor **_**I thought. I calmly walked over to where Gingerstar was proudly standing and blinked. "This kit has reached 6 moons of age and is ready to become an apprentice of Vixenclan." Gingerstar began. "Grasswhisker, your courage and loyalty are valuable to this clan and I hope you can pass on all you know to your new apprentice Tigerpaw." I touched noses with Grasswhisker and stood with the clan but this time, an apprentice of Vixenclan. I looked over at Mistyfoot's delighted eyes and winked at her. I was told by Grasswhisker to take a nap for tomorrow's training. I quickly made a new nest in the apprentices' den and fell asleep instantly. 'Snore'**

**Mistyfoot Pov:**

**I was so proud of Tigerpaw and rushed over to congratulate him, only to be shoved back by other warriors. I growled in frustration and went to eat. I selected a small trout and chowed it down. I asked Mothlight, the deputy, to go on a hunting patrol. She said I could join Violetcloud's and I rushed over to her just as the patrol was leaving. When we got to the river I instinctively dived down to come back up with a fish. I repeated this several more times and struggled to carry my catch back to camp. Dirtpaw who was also in the patrol helped me and together we brought in about 4 or 8 fish. I was tired after a day of fishing and went to my nest and slept. 'Snore'**

**Tigerpaw Pov:**

**I woke up in the eerie forest again to see Tigerstar happily smiling down at me. "Ready to begin training Tigerkit?'' "Yeah! And it's Tigerpaw now." "Yeah, course it is." I heard Tigerstar mutter before telling me to follow him to a "secret" place. At the place there were many dozens of dead cats littering the floor. I inwardly shouted 'YES' in my head but didn't say a word to Tigerstar. "Starting tomorrow, you will come here every night to train with me until I make you leader of the forest! How does that sound?" I couldn't hold in my excitement so I yowled "YES, YES I DO, I DO I DO I DO I DO!" "Great!" purred Tigerstar. I jumped in glee and fell asleep right then and there.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Learning to kill**_

**A/N this is the first time I did Authors note and the reason the chapters are short is because I don't space every line out. And Pov stands for point of view. Please review though!**

**Mistyfoot Pov:**

**I woke up from my nap, stretched, and went to see Tigerpaw. I saw him basking on one of the warm rocks that surround the camp. Mothlight was instructing Grasswhisker to show Tigerpaw the territory when I heard a yowl outside the camp. I raced over as quickly as I could and found Gingerstar, dying at my paws. I had to tell someone so I sprinted back to camp and Tigerpaw was gone. I saw him emerging from the secret tunnel in the elders den with damp paws. I sat and thought that since Tigerpaw was not in camp when the attack happened and no patrol was near the spot where the body was found… Tigerpaw! His paws were wet to wash of the blood after he killed Gingerstar. I wasn't the one to be quick to accuse so I decided that Tigerpaw was innocent. He probably went for a walk and saw a cat sneaking around so without thinking twice he killed the cat. But where did he learn the moves to do that. Only the Dark Forest cats can. This. Is. Bad. I ran up to Mothlight and told her the news. After I told her there was a look of horror now draped upon her face. Mothlight swiftly leaped on the High Rock only to be pushed down by thin air. I could tell she was pushed because she didn't wobble at all. I heard her bones crack at the impact and looked around for any possible suspect. None were to blame but the Dark Forest. Oh no!**

**Tigerpaw Pov:**

**I was proud of myself for murdering Gingerstar. I sneakily went into the apprentice den and found my nest by scent and fell asleep. I woke up in the same forest where I've seen Tigerstar and saw him patiently waiting. He signaled for me to follow him to the clearing which I called 'the dead'. Once there he nodded for me to sit down before mewing "You did a great job there, killing Gingerstar and all. I pushed Mothlight of the High Rock when the time was right. I visited Grasswhisker in her dreams for she does not know me and told her that I was from Starclan and she has to be clan leader. I also told her that I trained you in your sleep so you need to be a warrior and take over Dirtpaw's training to become deputy. Once she announces you as deputy I'll kill her at the moonstone so you'll be leader. Simple, and it'll all happen tomorrow." "Thankyouthankyouthankyou So Much!" I watched as Tigerstar slowly faded away and I did the same.**

**Mistyfoot Pov:**

**I woke up to a new day wondering who would be leader now. I went outside to see Grasswhisker op on the high rock announcing "last night Starclan came to me and said that I was to become Vixenclan's next leader. Also that Tigerpaw is being trained to be a warrior in his sleep and will be the newest warrior in Vixenclan! Tigerpaw, do you promise to always follow the warrior code?" "Yes" " I now welcome you as Tigerpelt." "Tigerpelt! Tigerpelt!" The clan was just leaving when Grasswhisker growled "I am not done yet. I was also told by Starclan that I was to give up Fishleap's mentorship to Tigerpelt. I also need to appoint a new deputy. Tigerpelt will be the new deputy of Vixenclan!" I heard yowls of protest but didn't join in because I was the one who mothered Tigerpelt. Instead I yowled with joy for Tigerpelt. When other cats noticed me happily cheering, they did the same. **_**I guess I'm still an honored guest in Vixenclan**_**. **

**Tigerpelt Pov:**

**I went to my nest after assigning patrols for tomorrow and saw Tigerstar in the dead. He growled "I want you to be the one that kills Grasswhisker, you'll need the training. This is what I want you to do so listen carefully, when Grasswhisker leaves Vixenclan territory and enters Swiftclans' I want you to leap on her and slash her neck open. Remember, I will be watching."**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tigerpelt's Nine Lives

Tigerpelt's POV

I woke up at dawn, ate breakfast, and gathered all the apprentices for training. Dirtpaw was up right away, while Spiderpaw and Frogpaw took a while to notice what was happening. Once at the training hollow I told them "today we will be working on how to ambush an enemy when they trespass on Vixenclan's territory. Dirtpaw and I will be the ambushers because our pelts blend in easier. I want Frogpaw and Spiderpaw to pretend to be from Swiftclan and sneak around trying to get to our base, where I will be lying in wait somewhere with Dirtpaw. Oh, and the base is here so you two will start at the Swiftclan border." I signaled Dirtpaw to follow me so we went a little way from the base and climbed a tree that was right over the path the other apprentices should take. I heard a rustling so I crouched down and prepared to leap when Frogpaw tripped right under us and swore. Spiderpaw helped him up so I nodded to Dirtpaw and we dropped- claws sheathed. They yowled in surprise and I burst out laughing because Dirtpaw missed and landed in the river. He got out muttering about how stupid we were. I decided that training was over for the day and all the apprentices could go to sleep.

Mistyfoot POV

I watched at my son took out all the apprentices and felt a surge of pride but remembered from a prophecy told to me when I had just become deputy 'with great power comes great responsibility, use yours wisely.' I hoped Tigerpelt was being a good deputy. I went to eat then decided to go for a walk in the forest. It was a beautiful day to walk and while I was out I met the warrior Piketail. He was a light brown tabby with blue eyes and a polite cat as well. He was sitting by the lake staring out into space and noticed me. He invited me to sit by him so I did. "So, n-nice weather w-were having." Piketail said. I nodded and he said something else "d-do you want t-to go hunting w-with me?" "Sure, why not" we each took turns diving in a deep pool until we each had a fair amount of fish to bring back to camp. Piketail didn't leave yet "t-that was fun r-right? Maybe w-we can do i-it again sometime?" "I'd love to, but you don't have to stutter, we're friends so don't be nervous." Piketail seemed to float away in happiness and Grasswhisker came up to me and mewed "looks like there might be a new queen soon. Hmm?" My ears felt hot so I shrugged and ran off to my nest which I noticed was now right next to Piketail's. I sighed and closed my eyes to welcome a dreamless sleep.

Tigerpelt's POV

I went back to camp, ate, and visited Grasswhisker to see when she left for the moonstone. "I'll leave at dawn" she answered. I dipped my head and left for my nest to rest up for a big day. I woke with a yawn right before dawn and saw Grasswhisker heading out the entrance tunnel so I quietly followed her. Right when we entered Swiftclan I leaped over her, spun around, immediately killed her and left her near the border but still in Swiftclan territory. I knew my way to Highstones and was there in no time at all. I waited until dark and padded through the moss covered tunnel leading to the interior of the cave. The moonstone had already lit up so I lay down and touched my nose to it. I awoke in the dead where I was surrounded by the cats I knew and trained with. The first cat to approach me was Darkstripe "I give you a life of speed; use it when you must ambush others." Next was Thistleclaw, "I give you a life of darkness; use it when you need to sneak up on an enemy." After him was Mapleshade "I give you a life of protection; use it when you're outnumbered in battle." Then Snowtail "I give you a life of craziness; use it when needed." Next to my surprise was Graystripe "I give you a life of life; use it when you die." Brokenstar was next "I give you a life of fire; use it when trapped in a flood." After that was Hawkfrost "I give you a life of murder; use it after Snowtail's life" 2nd to last was Scourge "I give you a life of strength; use it when you are smaller like the enemy." Finally Tigerstar was up "I give you a life of power; use now and always" Then they all shouted at once "WE HAIL YOU BY YOUR NEW NAME TIGERSTAR!" My ears were left ringing until I woke up. I grinned widely and raced back home to jump in my nest in the warriors den and slept instantly, I'd answer questions in the morning.


End file.
